ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sentinel Short Skits - Orb... Darker and Edgier
This Sentinel Short Skits is a sort of What if? scenario, in this case, what if Orb is darker and edgier. Characters * Ultraman Orb / Gai Kurenai * Naomi * Jetta * Shin * Jugglus Juggler * Maga Orochi * Galaktron * Alien Shaplay * Magata No Orochi Ep. 12 In the battle between Orb Thunder Breaster and Maga Orochi, Orb grabbed Maga Orochi by the tail and sliced it. He later pulled the two wing-like appendages of Maga Orochi, further fueling the pain of the Demon King Beast of Destruction. Ep. 15 Shibukawa decides to send a Z-VTOL to intercept Galaktron, who had destroyed a city a few seconds ago. Around the same time, Gai transformed once again into Orb Thunder Breaster. After the Z-VTOL attacked Galaktron to no effect, his plane was shoved off the sky by Orb, crashing into the mountains. On the hospital, a man revealed to Shibukawa that the Z-VTOL pilot was killed in the crash, further ruining Orb's reputation. Ep. 18 Just as Alien Shaplay hides in the warehouse after being defeated by Shibukawa, Juggler appears and cuts the alien's head off. Ep. 24 Part 1 After the R-1 missile was launched by VTL, Magata No Orochi fully awakens due to the energy he absorbed from the missile. Tokyo was not fully evacuated by the time the R-1 missile strikes the Tokyo Tower, thus Magata No Orochi wasted no time destroying buildings and eating the surviving humans inside them. Part 2 After Gai was defeated by Magata No Orochi, Naomi rushed to the scene. However, Juggler appears and grabs Naomi. After mocking Gai, Juggler pushed Naomi and stabbed her with his sword, killing Naomi. Ep. 25 Part 1 In the battle between Orb and Magata No Orochi, Jetta and Shin's car were struck by the monster's attack. Stuck in a rubble with no food or water, Jetta tries to shout for help to no avail. Shortly afterwards, the car's gasoline tank leaked and the car was suddenly on fire. The only way to escape is through Shin's door, which is wide enough to allow a man escape. However, the fire spreads too fast and only Shin made it out alive, while seeing Jetta burning inside the car, ending with an explosion. Part 2 Juggler decides to join the battle against Magata No Orochi alongside his rival, mostly because of Gai's words. While they seemingly have the upper hand, the King Demon Beast unleashes dozens of tentacles to distract Orb while pulling Juggler into the beast's mouth, biting his right arm. After Orb killed Magata No Orochi, Juggler is seen from afar, without his right arm, having been eaten by Magata No Orochi during the battle. Part 3 Losing Naomi causes Gai to return wandering again, regretting that he couldn't save her, just the way he couldn't save Natasha (Gai didn't know that Juggler saved her). Thus he left the ruins of Tokyo, leaving the Orb Ring and the Ultra Fusion Cards to Shin and VTL, never to be seen again. Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Sentinel Short Skits Category:Fan Episodes